Lines
by Gkyhdjr
Summary: You know what they say: The best part of the story, is in between the lines. Kid FlashXJinx Tell me if I should make this longer or not!


**Heyyyyy I am not really doing anything, so I'm posting a second story! Also: I realized on the last chapter of You're my A-Z I forgot to write a bunch of reviews. Sorry, I did read them though. I love each and everyone of you. I'm to lazy to go in and do it. Please excuse my laziness. Onto teh story!**

**TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT**

"_In a good story, the best of it is between the lines."_ **Lines.**

**It's not easy to be me. **_Jinx_

I don't know why my life is so hard. I've been moving from foster home to foster home my whole life. I just couldn't take it anymore. I'd rather take on the streets then move to another freaking foster home. With more freaking abusive foster home owners. With more freaking kids, who won't come within 10 feet of me. It's clear why they didn't. I mean I had weird grey sick. Freaky pink hair, with matching cat eyes. And, whenever they came near, pink sparks would fly out of my body, knocking over things, sometimes hitting them.

I wanted out. Of course the streets weren't much better, but at least I wasn't getting beaten. But, they are the streets. And a 8 year old girl needs to eat. I watched the others from the streets get food. I watched the techniques they had when they swiped a piece of food, how they stealthily slide their hands into peoples pockets and bags. I became a pro. I learned to control my powers, and used them to my advantage. Sometimes they did spark out, I mean they were bad luck powers, which aren't the easiest to control. But I learned how to direct them towards certain things, not just have them randomly spark out.

Then one day, everything changes. I saw a tall gentleman with white hair. He was wearing some kind of weird robes. They looked expensive, so I figured he had lots of money, and maybe some on him. I walked behind him, staying behind his vision so he wouldn't see me. I hex a trash can making him stumble. I pretended I was just walking behind him and bumped into him. I quickly reached for a pocket, but found nothing. Then suddenly, something clamped around my wrist from inside his pocket. I yelled out and reeled back, trying to pull the hand cuff of my hand, that seemed to be magnetic.. or something because it stuck to the ground.

"Do you need help with that?" The man said, looking down at me. I growled.

"No. I most definitely... Do not... need your... help..." I say, tugging at it. My powers didn't seem to work in these cuffs. He just smiled, waved his hand, and my hand was free. I stared up at him, wide eyed as he helped me up.

"Oh how rude of me. My name is Brother Blood. I run of school, of kids just like you. With strange powers, where you can learn to control them better." He said. My eyes widened even more.

"K-Kids... Like me?" I say, rubbing my wrist. He nods and holds out his hand.

"Will you come with me there? You will have a better life." I look at his outstretched hand. Then back into his eyes. Something about him made me trust him. I nodded, and put my hand into his.

**I'm just a man looking for a dream. **_Kid Flash._

Being the sidekick of a major superhero can be hard sometimes. You already have your life set out for you. Robin seems okay with it.. I mean i've known him since I was taken in with the Flash and he was taken in by Batman. He has always known what he was going to do, and he seemed fine with it. Happy, if you will. But its just never seemed right to me. I mean, yes, I was incredibly excited. I mean I was going to be the Flash someday. But can't a kid dream?

I don't know. I guess if I actually had a choice I wouldn't be so worked up. I guess just the thought of not having a choice is a little much. But as I say again, can't a kid dream?

**I'm just out looking for the better part of me. **_Jinx_

Who was this guy?

First, he interrupts my teams robbery, then he has the balls to tease us, THEN he introduces himself to me, like its no trouble at all! Grrrrrr its making me so ma-

"Trust me." I look up, mouth open at the red and yellow speedster. I suddenly got that feeling. That feeling that I once got from Brother Blood. That feeling of... Trust. I inwardly shake my head.

"_Just a little longer 'till the rest get here, then we can deal with him. Just keep him playing for now." _

I walk into the alleyway with the rose in my hand, Kid Flash's words ringing in my head.

"_You can do better." _But that's ridiculous... Right. Well, who knows..

_...Maybe there is a better part of me..._

**Even heroes have the right to bleed. **_Kid Flash_

Me and Jinx walked down the street, trying to avoid the flashing cameras and questions being shouted at us.

"Kid Flash why did you let the robot get away?"

"Do you know what you did caused thousands of dollars worth of property damage?!"

"Where were you, Jinx, When this all happened?"

I grit my teeth and pull Jinx along, who looked ready to deck the reporters. I pull her quickly, making her bump into my hurting side. I wince, but keep pulling her until we reach my house. She looked like she was going to explode. And I felt the same. She walked in after me and slammed the door.

"It's not fair Kid!" She yelled, turning around and facing me. I grab her shoulders and pull her into a hug.

"First, how many times have I told you to call me Wally? Second, I know its not fair..." I say. She pulled away and looked at me angrily.

"Then why are we not doing anything about it? Those reporters made it sound like you just let the robot walk out into the city! You almost died!" She yelled, turning around, trying to hide the tears that were coming. But I could see her shoulders slightly shaking.

"Because Jinx, it would just making it worse. If we told them, they would just find another way to blame us." I say, putting my hand on her shoulder.

"I-It's just... It's like we don't even have the right to bleed! It's like people expect us to be invinsible!" She says, trying to shake my hand off. I sigh and pull my hand away.

"I'm sorry Jinx. But that's just what they expect of us. They don't think of us of human. They see us as these magical beings that are born to protect them. And when we don't... Well they just don't know what to do. So they do what any normal person would do when something doesn't work: They blame someone." I say. She doesn't say anything, so I know shes knows i'm right. I sigh.

"I'm sorry Jinx... But you're not right. Even heroes have the right to bleed."

**Even heroes have the right to dream. **_Jinx_

Once, my biggest dream was to meet Madam Rouge, join the brotherhood, and help them take over the world. I guess that was the good thing about being a villain: You didn't live by the rules. And even though they all say dreaming is for goody goodies, its easier to dream as a villain. You don't have people expecting great things from you.

Now, as a hero, its different. Just as Wally said once, they expect you to be invinsible. But I guess they also don't expect you to dream. They just expect you to fight. So when my first dream after becoming a hero came true, it was like a riot broke loose. To be with Kid Flash. Yeah, kind of a lame dream, but what can I say? He grew on me. He changed my life.

But as soon as it came true, it was like the world revolted. Reporters swarmed us, fans threatened both of us. Girls randomly came up to me, screaming in my face to break up with him, because they wanted him. I so wanted to hex them. But knowing that would look bad, and make Wally upset, I just walked away. It was the same for Wally. He came home with a broken wrist and black eye, because some guys jumped him. It got worse with the bad guys to. News spread fast, and all of them knew. And from years of being a villain, I knew that was never good. They would use that to their advantage. And they did. Numerous times. It finally got so bad, we had to split up. I didn't want to, and neither did he. We both fell into depression. We didn't leave our apartments, and we didn't see each other for weeks.

At yet again, the whole world knew. When I finally went to town to get groceries, one second I am walking, the next I am surrounded by people, all talking at once. Finally, I snapped.

"ENOUGH!" I yell out, hexes sparking out randomly, like they did when I was a child. Cameras exploded, microphones wigged out, chaos ensued. People ran, screaming. All the light post lights break, chunks of the street blow up, windows on buildings all around shatter. I curl my hands in, and breath in and out deeply. Everyone has already ran from the area, screaming. I feel my hair slip in front of my face, my devil horns having fallen out. I can see the pink glow from my eyes and hands.

"Jinx?" I hear the voice behind me, instantly bringing me back to reality. I spin around, powering down.

"W-Wally?" I say, shaking. I know I probably don't look much better, but he looks awful. He has large bags under his eyes, and he looks pale and skinny.

"What are you doing Jinx?" I clutch my hands together are look down at them.

"Jinx... Did you... Do all this?" I feel tears come to my eyes, and I turn my head away, basically telling him yes, I did.

"I-I didn't mean to.. I-I just wanted some food, a-and they all came out of no where.. I just could take it anymore! I was so mad.. B-But no one got hurt!" I say. To my surprise, he comes up and hugs me.

"You know what Jinx? I don't care. You are my dream.. You have been since I met you, and I can't stand not being next to you. And if the world doesn't like it, well then that's tough luck. Just as heroes have the right to bleed, they also have the right to dream." He says, snuggling in my hair. I smile and bring my arms around and hug him.

**YYYYYYAAAYYYY ONLY TOOK MY 10 HOURS TO RIGHT! Yeah I had writers block. Serious writers block. Like I seriously just stared at my screen for an hour. Gosh. Now I'm going to go to bed. Night!**


End file.
